Past Ghost
by YaoiSilverSilver-Yaoi
Summary: Some memories will never fade. No matter how many years that goes by. not a oneshot. NOT yaoishonenai
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a fanfic I haven't seen anywhere so I wanted to make one. Hopefully you'll like it.

Warning: Grammar/spelling may be off. I'm Swedish!

Xxxx

Past Ghost

Chapter one: The wanderer

Xxxx

I can hardly believe that it has gone such a long time. A long time since we separated. How long has it been again? I have never been good at counting. I guess I didn't need to count back then. You were good at it though.

I miss the days when we were together, dong all kinds of stuff. I remember when we flew across the sky together, fought together, endured our pain together. I remember being there for you when life was unfair to us… and most of all I remember how we played and had fun together. It wasn't often but I did cherish those moments. If I could turn back time, I would go back to those times.

But those moments are gone now, gone with the wind. You are no more then a ghost in my memories. No matter where you are now, you are still my brother. No matter what I do or how many years that goes by, I will never forget you. Not even if I wanted to. During the nights I go back to the time when you and I walked side by side.

I keep a watchful eye on the surroundings around me as I walk down the mountain passage. I have learned to be careful during all these years. You wouldn't recognize me now if you saw me. Back then I was full of life, I could move around without a fear in the world. But as the years have gone by I have learned the hard way that it is best to stay hidden. Does that remind you of someone?

There aren't anyone left alive that I know, they are all gone now. The robots we knew are gone, along with the humans… but then again, you did say that they were weak and would one day go under. How right you were. No human can fight age I guess.

I stop in my tracks as I pick up the sound of footsteps. I turn my head a little so that I can pick up where it comes from. I quietly walk down the path forwards the sounds, making sure to stay hidden. I move slowly so that I don't make a sound. I must watch where I place my feet so I don't accidentally kick a rock or something.

Reploids… now isn't that unusual? Hear my sarcasm?

They have been around these parts a lot lately. Why? I have no idea. But I want to find out. I have lived here ever since you left me. You could say that I consider this my territory. And you know how I feel when someone is intruding on what I consider mine.

There they are. Hmm… one, two, three… a lot of them. What? I'm lousy when it comes to counting! So sue me! Reploids are so much bigger and more advanced then the robots I used to know ages ago. They are even more advanced then us together, bro. That is why I never want to get myself involved with them. I wouldn't stand a chance. In my current state I wouldn't be able to defend myself against a human if I tried. You are laughing at me, aren't you? But that is the truth. I have lived long enough to see them evolve; I have seen them get stronger and stronger. The ironic thing is that they don't need humans to evolve. They help each other. A little like us I guess.

I sneak a little closer to the Reploids, wanting to hear what they were doing here. I can't do anything about it, but it might be good to know. It is a small army down there but three of them are sticking out from the mass. I believe that they are the leaders of group. I stop only a few meters away and press myself close to the boulders around me. I can hear and see them perfectly from here. The 'army' was standing in a half circle around the three 'leaders'.

"What are our orders? There is nothing here, only rocks and sand"

"Well, Dragoon, we have orders to stay here until sir Sigma comes. Why this location, I don't know, but we stay and that is that. Live with it"

"Chill it, Yammark. We don't need to wait long so there is no need to get hostile"

The dragon, lizard or what ever reploid turned to the bee looking robot and scratched his head. "I hope you are right, Izzy. I would really like to get this over with so I could get back to the volcano. It's a bit chilly around here. Besides, Mattrex and Blaze are waiting for me. We have a score to settle" he said and smirked.

He looks horrible when he smirks. Reminds me of the old geezer. Now that brought really nasty memories back…. Hu… I will sleep uneasy tonight…

The one that looked like a bug… yeah, I said bee but now when I have a closer look at him he looks like a small bug with a moustache… there is the horrible images again. Anyhow he turns to the dragon looking reploid… man this is getting hard. Explaining all of this…

"And what 'score' do you have to settle?"

"Magma rugby"

"I'm not even going to ask what that means"

"Your loss" the dragon said and turned around. He narrowed his eyes a little and turned his head to the side. "What is that?" he asked his comrades.

Izzy turned to see what the dragon was talking about. He spotted a large boulder that had tons of scratches on it. All the boulders around it were smooth and unmarked so the scratches made it stick out a lot. The bug looking reploid flew over to the boulder and touched it, inspecting it closely. "It doesn't seem like there is anything of interest about it" he said after a few minutes.

Yammark walked up next to the bee and had a look himself. "Nothing, hu? It seems like the boulder is blocking a tunnel or something" he said.

Dragoon locked his upper jaw once and brought rubbed his hands together. "Let's move it. I mean, then we have something to do until Sigma comes" he laughs and grabs a hold on the boulder. The huge boulder slowly gives away under his hands.

I gasp as I see what they are doing. That boulder… they mustn't move it! That boulder hides memories of my past. It is also your resting place, bro. I know I won't live if I get into a fight with them but at the moment I don't care! The memories are more important than my life!

The feeling… the heated rush that moves through my body when battling… I feel it. After so many years I feel it again. And it feels great.

I growl loudly and dash over to the group. I throw my body at the dragon, making him topple over. If he had been aware that I was going to attack him he probably wouldn't have fallen since I'm a lot lighter then him. I guess I caught him by surprise… or he is weaker then I thought.

I land on my side and quickly get up. Is there something remember you teaching me it is to never stay down for long. Everything I know about battling I learned from you.

The army moved forward when they saw one of the leaders fall. "You ok, sir?" they all asked.

Dragoon shook his head and growled as he got up. He threw a heated glare around him as he pushed back the soldiers that were trying to help him up. "Who the hell was that! Who dared to attack me! I'll kill him!" he snapped.

Izzy blinked as he spotted the dragon's attacker. "What? Now that is odd. I haven't seen anything like that before" he mumbled.

Dragoon growled at the bug and turned to face his attacker. He frowned at what he saw. "A scrawny robot dog? That pathetic thing attacked me?" he asked before throwing his head back and laughed loudly.

Man, his laughing hurt my ears. I growl loudly and bare my silver white fangs. It takes me two seconds before I have my fangs buried in his exposed throat. My weight combined with his made him fall over again, landing hard on his back.

'_If they are dumb enough to expose themselves to their enemy, use their stupidity for your own gaining_'

Your words ring true in my ears as I twist my body one before slamming my claws into the underside of the dragon's chin. I'm amazed how easily the metal rips under my teeth and claws. The taste of blood coloured oil that flows over my tongue juts makes me bit down harder.

"GAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, FOOLS!" The red and white dragon reploid roars as I start to pull at his throat, slowly tearing the insides apart.

I hear the sound of a plasma shot whistle through the air and I quickly withdraw my fangs and jerk backwards just as the plasma shot passes my head. One would have thought that my reflexes would have gone bad over the years but I even amaze myself. I never stop moving as I charge the reploid who had fired the shot. It really looks like an improved Sniper Joe. Good thing. They were the main target practice I used when you and I trained, brother. I feel the metal crumble under my bite as I get a hold of the reploid's face. A soft sizzle is all that is heard as it slumps to the ground.

I yelp as something slams into my stomach and I'm thrown a yard away from the sniper. I land hard on my back but I'm back on my feet in no time. I growl as I see that it was the other bug looking reploid leader that had kicked me aside. Damn it! I'm not a dog that you can kick around! I curse myself for not noticing him coming though.

"What is the matter with you all? Especially you, Dragoon? I mean, it is just a robotic dog. It shouldn't be a problem for any of us" Yammark snorted and poked at the slain soldier on the ground before him.

"Ke! I was just taken by surprise, that's all" Dragoon muttered as he got up for a second time. He wiped off a small amount of bloodish oil from his chin and growled as he saw it stain his hand. "But no worries. It is as good as destroyed"

I lick my upper lip as he advances on me. I must stay sharp! I look a little to the side of the dragon reploid to see my marked boulder. At least I have gotten their attention away from it.

I dash to the side Dragoon vanishes from before me only to appear in the spot I was in a second ago. I'm quick to grab his leg and pull it from under him before I ran at the filthy bug that had kicked me. My way is blocked however by the mass of reploids. My eyes widen a little in surprise.

'_No matter what, never hesitate. That will be your downfall if you do_'

Instead of stopping I run faster. I might have a chance against one of them, but not this many. But at the moment I don't aim to kill.

Just before impact I use all my strength to jump over the sniper. In midair I bring out my front paws so that the first thing that hits my target is my claws. My weight and the earth's gravity makes my impact hard and brutal. Armour rip like paper under my claws as I strike an unfortunate sniper. But I don't only concentrate on the victim under me. At the same time as impact I reach out and bury my fangs into the arm of the reploid beside me. With a mighty heave I toss him over my head and throw him into the crowd behind me.

I'm amazed how easily they are defeated. They aren't all that stronger then the Sniper Joes from my past. A little bigger but not all that stronger.

In a fluid motion I attack the next Sniper. Now I'm fighting to survive. I mustn't stop moving!

"What is going on here?"

I look up from where I have my nose buried in the chest of a sniper. Around me all reploids freeze at hearing the voice. I jerk my head back and drop the wires and metal junk I pulled out from the sniper.

In the middle of the battle field, around where I first attacked the dragon reploid, stood a massive reploid. His ice blue eyes scan the area and the few dead reploids that lay there. His face was hidden behind a black hood but his eyes glowed within the darkness.

Behind the newcomer was a few new reploids in different sizes and shapes. But my attention was glued to the hooded one.

Dragoon, Dizzy and Yammark bowed slightly before the new reploid. "Sigma sir" they all said at the same time.

Ke! Only weaklings hide themselves within a cloak. No true fighter hides. He must think that he is so cool and mysterious like that. I'll rip his head clean off!

I launch myself at him. Even if I didn't succeed I would try.

His movements are fast but I managed to see the fist that was aimed at me. No chance in hell that I would be able to avoid that. But still it didn't mean that I would give up. A satisfied crunch greeted my ears as my white fangs dug into his fist. It hurt a lot but it was worth it.

Sigma wasn't amused. He muttered as the robot dog hung on to his fist. "All this trouble for this nonsense? FOOLS!" he roared and swung his fist against the rock wall.

I'm not kidding when I'm saying that I saw stars before my eyes when my head hit the wall. Everything blackened before my eyes as a loud crack rung though my head.

Yet I never let go of the fist between my fangs. You would have been disappointed in me if I did, wouldn't you, bro?

'_Never give in. Never yield. Never surrender. Never give up. That is a golden rule. Never forget that…_'

Brother…

My conscious is slowly giving in to darkness.

'_Never forget that… … … ... … ... …... __Treble_'

I won't give up…. Bass.

Xxxx

So there you have it. It is a fic about Treble! Please R&R if you want me to continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, guys! It means a lot. But sorry for the late update. Real life is a real time killer….

Xxxx

Past Ghost

Chapter two: Beginning and End

Xxxx

"_Hell! The place is collapsing!"_

_I yelped as debris fell before me, almost hitting me on the nose. He wasn't kidding when he said that the place was falling apart. Why in seven hells did the old man have to build his fortress inside a mountain for! _

_I ran as fast as I could. Sometimes I whish I had the same speed as our brother Quick Man. I could see the daylight at the end of the tunnel. We were almost there! I managed to get out just in time as the tunnel collapsed behind me._

_We made it, Bass! We made i…_

_No sounds behind me besides the loud rumble of the tunnel collapsing from inside. There was no footsteps behind me._

_Bass? Where are you, Bass! Brother?_

_I soon realised what happened. My brother didn't make it out with me. _

_  
BASS!_

Xxxx

I crack one eye open, feeling the crusted blood around it. I have been out for a while I guess since robotic blood doesn't crust as fast as human blood does. And that dream didn't help much ether. I didn't need to be reminded of that. Not when I finally have started to let it go.

Ohh, my head is killing me. What happened? Oh, wait. Now I remember. How I hate reploids…

I slowly get up, avoiding fast or jerky movements, bust I still feel something shift the wrong way. I know I have cracked something major, judging by the feeling in my head. Blood is slowly running down from under my armour, running into my eyes and staining the world I see red. Ok, the world is still fuzzy before my eyes but still…

Did I mention how much I hate reploids? I mean really HATE them?

I can't hear anything around me, not even the wind. I guess they left. Good, that means that I can go back to my small cave and let the auto repair work its magic… I just hope they didn't do anything to the-

CLANK

Ow.

Hu? What the? I walked into something. Something made of metal. But there is no metal in my territory. Noting that I can think of at least. Let's see… rock, rock, rock, gravel, rock, boulder, dust… nope, no metal.

My eyes shot open wide as I stare at the bars before me. I'm in a cage! How did this happen! It isn't that big, but big enough for me to stand upright in and lie down without problem. Three of the walls are solid metal and one wall is made of bars. I'm stuck in a bloody BOX! What the hell!

The pain in my head is gone in an instant as I feel panic take over it's place. Without thinking I grab the bars between my fangs and pull. I'm not staying here! I yank as hard as I can, ignoring the pain in my head and my mouth. Damn it! I want out! I have never been behind bars and I will not start now! Being behind bars was my creators' place!

"Whoa, little guy! Calm down. That isn't going to help"

Uh? I look up and see a reploid before me. How could I fail to hear him approach? I let go of the bars and lower my head, fangs barred.

Did he just call me 'little guy?'?

He is now a large reploid. Not as massive as the reploids I have seen so far at least. He kind of reminds me of a certain blue twerp I used to know years back. But this twerp looks much older and wiser. His armour is dark blue and light blue just like back then. His eyes are sky blue and…. Oh dear God. I sound like a moron… a sissy moron. Don't laugh at me, bro.

The reploid reached out to me and smiled. "Calm down, ok? I don't want to hurt you"

Well, I want to hurt you. End of story.

Sky blue eyes seem to laugh as my growling. The twerp isn't the least bit scared. Curse those reploids! Curse them to hell!

"How is it going, X? Any progress with our lilac friend?" a new voice ask.

Oh, great. Another one. Yay! And I'm not 'lilac', I'm Purple Delight Deluxe!

Ok, how does this one look like? Hmm… I do have to admit that this guy looks more advanced then the one called 'X'. He is a bit taller then X with long blond hair. Must be annoying to have it almost brushing the floor... ok, back on track. He wears red and gold armour with a little white here and there. You know what, I not going to spend time trying to explain this to you. My head hurts and I want out of here! I snap at them before resuming chew on the bars. Sooner or later something is bound to give. I just hope it won't be my fangs.

X sighs and stands tall. "Well, you can see for yourself, Zero. He snaps and growls and doesn't listen"

"How would you react if you found yourself wounded and locked up in unfamiliar territory, X? I think even you would bite off a finger that pointed your way at that moment"

Once again I feel myself still my movements. How come their names makes my tail tingle? I believe I have heard them before. But when? I haven't met them before…. I think.

Xxxx

"_Bwhahahaha! Behold my greatest creation! He will succeed where the rest of you failed!"_

_Bass sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You say that with ever new creation you make, old geezer" he said and crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes this one so special?"_

_That is my brother. Ever so impatient. I yawn as I sit beside him. Why do we even have to be here? I could be beating the crap out of Mega Man's red wimpy dog for a side kick._

_The old man looked at Bass with a frown. "Don't ever doubt me, Bass. I warn you" he hissed. His eyes returned to the almost completed project on the table before him. "Here you see a new generation of robots. I can't take credit for thinking it up though" he said with a sigh. "He is made from the plans you stole from Thomas a while ago, but I have made him more advanced then Thomas planned for his own creation. He is faster, stronger and smarter then anything I have ever made. He is so advanced that if he broke I think I wouldn't be able to repair him"_

_Bass snorted. "Well, that's great. Making a robot that you can't repair. That will work out wonderfully in the end. Great work, doc"_

_Not even I saw the fist aimed at my brother. Not that Wily would hurt a fly even if he tried for four years. Just look at the situation he has with Mega Man._

"_Wow, doc. That actually tingled"_

"_Just shut up, Bass" Wily growled. "My latest creation is to advanced for me, but then again he isn't designed for this time. He has the ability to repair himself twice as fast as you can at this moment. He is designed to work solo in combat, obeying only what I program in him even years after I'm gone. He is the future" he finished _

"_And what will you call him? Project World Strongest Super Duper Bot?" Bass grinned._

_The grey haired man shook his head. "No. He will have a name that will fit him just perfectly" he said and placed his hands on the middle of his back. "Thomas named his project 'X'. To mark a new beginning"_

"_So you will name him 'END' as the end of that new beginning?"_

"_No, Bass. He will be named 'Zero'. As in zero resistant. But in a sense he will be the 'end' for the Lights"_

_Ok, that makes sense. For once. _

_Bass tilted his head as he studied 'Zero'. "He looks like a girl"_

Xxxx

I feel my head spin fast. Zero and X? From back then? That same Zero that is our brother?

I think I will go back and dream a little more. I wonder how many times you can pass out in a short time?

xxxx


End file.
